Fire in the Forest
by CutePichu65
Summary: Rigleen again! Margaret ditches Eileen in the park to go on a date while Mordecai is on a date with CJ. Rigby notices she's out there in the rain but does he really have to help?


Fire in the Forest

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS

For Rigleen! Margaret ditched Eileen in front of the park house to go out with a boyfriend while Mordecai is on a date with CJ. Rigby notices she's out there in the rain but does he really have to help?

The red car parked at the side of the murky green grass in The Park. The red robin girl stepped out of it and smiled at her best friend, a mole.

"Eileen, don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours," Margaret promised and crouched next to her, "In the meantime, you can stay with Mordecai and Rigby."

"But Mordecai's out with CJ, and I don't feel Rigby likes me," Eileen pouted and shook her head. She clutched her cute little shirt even tighter.

"Don't be silly," Margaret assured, "He does, deep down." Eileen made a small sad smile, knowing Rigby, deep down would have you go into a bottomless pit to find it. "I gotta go, bye!" she said before entering the car again and driving off.

Eileen's smile faded as she made her way to the staircase of the house. She took a peek at Rigby, who was playing a new game of Bang Bang. He lost all his lives and began to freak out, his arms flailed in the air as he made his way to the door.

Eileen instantly blushed for some reason and couldn't contain herself. Rigby spotted her easily and groaned, "UGH! Eileen's here! Maybe I should ignore her!" he said loud enough for her to hear. Her lips quivered as her eyes filled with tears. Meanest comment ever!

She hopped down the staircase and sat on a nearby bench. Thunder boomed in the sky and made Rigby jump. He peered out the window to see her brown hair tilted down like she was unaware of there going to be a storm, "Is she still here?" Rigby frowned.

The rain began coming down like bullets and lightning struck quickly. The TV went off due to this so he was forced to just stare at her. Eileen's hair was soaking wet by the time he looked and she was shivering. She turned back to catch Rigby staring at her.

"Um…" they both said in unison before she took off into the forest.

"EILEEN!" Rigby shouted and raced outside after her. He entered the heart of the forest and yelled her name out a few times, after hearing the echo, he turned his head back to give up.

"Why did you come out here Rigby?" Eileen asked with a quivery voice but nobody was seen. Rigby was stunned and spun around to look for her. "You don't even care!"

'That's where she's wrong,' Rigby thought nonchalantly but still spun in search of the mole. "This is crazy!" he yelled.

"You just run back in the house, I'll trek home," Eileen sighed, 'Why did Margaret bestow more pain on me?' she thought.

"No!" Rigby shouted, "Come out now! EILEEN?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Rigby asked as he had no idea where to go.

"Rigby, just stop!" Eileen screamed and choked, "I know you don't care about me the way I care about you…"

"You're wrong, I do care!" Rigby challenged and spread his arms out. His voice calmed down as he said that, "Eileen, there's more to you than smarts and glasses. You're you, and I like you."

"…"

"Eileen, I don't like you… I love you…" Rigby said with timidity in his fur.

"You really mean that…?" Eileen asked and stepped out a bit to see Rigby clearly. His eyes said everything, they looked calm and matured. She kept moving out until they could see each other in the flesh… or fur.

Eileen ran into Rigby's furry arms and closed them, making it into a hug. They looked into each other's eyes and Rigby whispered, "I think you're hot with your glasses on…" Eileen blushed wildly and sealed it all with one passionate kiss.

Rigby wanted to know her flavour, he held her waist closer to him and caressed her back. His tongue began going hard at work, unlike the real him. Eileen knew what he wanted and rubbed his arms lightly. Their eyes were completely shut as their fingers went into each other's furs and their tongues licked eac others.

Once the kiss broke, Eileen smirked and pushed her glasses up, "Gee, Rigby, I didn't get your taste exactly… I need another dose…"

"You got it," Rigby replied and pulled her into an even more intense kiss. Words couldn't describe this one though, in case you're wondering.

When they broke, Eileen licked her lips in content, "You're a strong kisser."

"You're a hot kisser," Rigby replied her. Hand-in-hand, they began walking back to the park. 'Now you can burn, Rigbone.' He thought to himself and slyly looked Eileen.

Rigleen is the best and most stable couple in Regular Show. Anyway, read and review please. And I might take some fiction requests if you really want me to.

-CutePichu64


End file.
